


Behind Closed Doors

by MarkieWay



Series: ILY 300 X 30 [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Professor Tuan, TA Wang, markson, markson au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: The Professor and the TA? Not frowned upon.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: ILY 300 X 30 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773289
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not late, not really.
> 
> This one is based on a a smut work I’ve done before, just the storyline, it’s like background kind of?
> 
> Please enjoy.
> 
> Also, I have given up on tagging.

The Professor and the TA? That would probably be more acceptable than a student - teacher relationship, surely. Albeit Jackson was still technically somewhat a student but the status he held was closer to a teacher and teacher - teacher relationships weren’t frowned upon.

That’s why he had no regrets in being with Mark, despite still having to keep their relationship a secret. It was worth it, the way Mark loved him and he loved him back just the same.

His favourite part of the day was when the office hours were well after closed, the two drained from marking papers side by side for however long it may have been, and he’d slide a hand to the older man’s thigh in reassurance. The Professor would lean back in his chair, groaning as he rubbed his eyes, blinking rapidly and pulling the younger onto his lap.

Jackson would lean into him, head resting against his chest, and hear the steady beating of his lover’s heart, the pace increasing just for him, and smile as he looked up and into those gorgeous eyes. That smile would always be returned, the Professor snaking an arm around the younger’s waist and a thumb swiping across the bottom lip. Those moments would become much sweeter when Mark would lean down or Jackson would crane his neck for a kiss, sometimes becoming more rushed and exhilarating as lust overcame them. There were no regrets though, not with the door locked and the private space all to themselves.

And they’d always end the day with Jackson staying over at the older man’s apartment, pulling the Professor by his tie into the bedroom, always ending up in each other’s arms whether they stayed up late into the night or fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel it, like it? Comments and kudos are welcome really.
> 
> Do let me know if you want to read more on any of the tropes, I may have considered some already but I’d like to know what my readers are interested in.
> 
> See you next time and enjoy your day! I’ll be back for more soon.


End file.
